danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlobbleTheDobble/THE HOLY SPACE CRUSADE
LEAVE YOUR LOGIC AND REASON AT TE DOOR FOLKS BECAUSE WE'RE TAKING THE TENTH HOLY CRUSADE TO S P A C E so yeah, weird time stuff happened and now we're in the middle ages but also a sci-fi future where some tech is sci-fi but not all of it is because screw you. You all are crusaders because this isnt going to get egnough people to get PCs for crischans and the other religions. So, yea. There are 8 planets, 1 dwarf planet, and 1 moon. You can travel to any planet/dwarf planet/moon next to you. Celestial objects: Mercury Hot climate Can travel to: Venus Venus Hot climate Can travel to: Mercury, Earth Earth Neutral climate Can travel to: Venus, Mars, Moon Moon Neutral climate Can travel to: Venus, Mars, Earth Mars Neutral climate Can travel to: Jupiter, Earth, Moon Jupiter Cold climate Can travel to: Mars, Saturn Saturn Cold climate Can travel to: Jupiter, Uranus Uranus Cold climate Can travel to: Saturn, Neptune Neptune Cold climate Can travel to: Uranus, Pluto Pluto Cold climate Can travel to: Neptune So, yeah. Anyways: How to destroy native culture save natives and convert the planet. Earth is already mostly cristchan, so no prob there, but other planets might refuse. Then, you have to obliterate oposion with deadly force show them the way of crist. You do this by waging war on the planet till it surrenders sees the light. You wage battle in a rock papper sisors kinda way but more complex. There are three types of attacks: Aggressive Sneaky Defencive Aggresive beats sneaky, Sneaky beats Defencive, and Defencive beats Aggressive. But, some kinds of actions also have secondary effects. Each turn you can travel to a new celestial body and take action there. Be warned though, each turn the rebeliousness factor of every converted planet grows by a set ammount if you have never squashed a rebelion on said planet before. You can make this rebeliousness factior go down to 0 though by visiting this planet. If this rebeliousness factor reaches a set number, you will have to convert it all over again. The good thing is that one you convert it for a second time, the rebeliousness factor wont go up ever again! You win the game when all 10 celestial objects are converted. Making a character So basicly, you get 20 ability points at the start and can spend them on unlocking spells and passives when creating your character. Spells and all that jazz '''Sword - 1 point '''Aggressive. Deals 2 dammage. '''Holy barrier - 1 point '''Defencive. Heals 2 dammage '''Sucker punch - 1 point '''Sneaky. Deals 2 dammage. '''Dual weild - 2 points '''Aggressive. Deals 3 dammage. '''Holy barrier 2, electic boogalo - 2 points '''Defencive. Heals 3 dammage. '''Sucker sword - 2 points '''Sneaky. Deals 3 dammage. '''Premtive strike. - 3 points. '''Aggressive. Deals 3 dammage, but the next turn deal 1 more. '''Thorny sheild - 3 points '''Defencive. On a succesful defend, deal 2 dammage to the opponent. '''Stun - 4 points '''Aggressive. Deals 2 dammage, but on a successful hit the opponent can't act on the next turn '''Reflect - 4 points '''Defencive. On a succesful defend reflect all dammage (Max 3) back to your opponent '''Pickpocket - 4 points '''Sneaky. On a succesful hit you use the opponents move instead of them. '''Super slash - 5 points '''Aggressive. Deals 5 dammage. '''Ultra sheild - 5 points '''Defencive. Heals 5 dammge '''Sucker cannon ball - 5 points '''Sneaky. Deals 5 dammage '''Reckless slash - 6 points. '''Aggressive. Deals 8 dammage, but if it fails, take 2 dammage. '''Hyper thorns - 6 points '''Defencive. On a successful defend, deal 4 dammage to the opponent. '''Foreshadowing pickpocket - 6 points. '''Sneaky. On a succesful hit, durring the next turn use the opponents move against them. Category:Blog posts